Although shipping cartons convertible to display units, shipping cartons prepared from a single paperboard blank and shipping cartons containing dividers are known, none heretofore provide the unique combination of features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,240 to Collura et al. relates to a reducible size carton formed of a single blank which holds a standard quantity of frozen food products which is readily converted to a carton which holds half a standard quantity of such products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,579 to Stranicky relates to a folding carton especially suited for frozen products which is produced from a paperboard strip with a minimum of waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,251 to Phillips relates to a display carton which provides lateral support for displayed items to maintain display stability after some of the displayed articles have been removed from the carton.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,348 to Ross relates to a combination cardboard shipping and display carton with a tear strip to facilitate the conversion having oversized side flaps folded into the clearance between rows of products in the carton to minimize any tendency of the carton to burst during shipping or handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,100 to Soja et al. relates to a display carton with a tear strip completely around the carton at a diagonal across the face panels and perpendicular across the side flaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,417 to Durand relates to a display packing carton divided into sections without top or bottom with locking lugs to hold the assembly opened out.
In contrast to the foregoing, the shipping carton of the present invention, through its unique placement of tear strips, scores and openings, may be constructed from a single paperboard blank and converted without the need for tools of any kind to an attractive display unit with dividers which hold the contents in neat vertical order.